Tanya Saunders
Tanya Saunders is a 17-year-old student at Beauxbatons Academy. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Tanya Marie Saunders was born on September 23 to Emmett Saunders and Natalie Hultgren-Saunders. Emmett was a pureblood wizard who attended Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff, and Natalie was a pureblood student at Beauxbatons Academy. Emmett also had a brother named Asher, who'd been sorted into Ravenclaw House, and had a son named Evan Saunders. They met during the Tri-Wizard Tournament when Emmett was in need of a date to the Yule Ball, so he asked Natalie. They got to know each other very well at the Yule Ball, and Emmett kept in touch with Natalie after she left Hogwarts. A few years later, Emmett asked Natalie through owl if she'd like to marry him, and she said yes. They had a beautiful daughter named Tanya, and they loved her to bits. They both knew that they wanted Tanya to have everything she wanted, and since Emmett and Natalie worked in wizard industries, they both were extremely rich. Growing up, Tanya lived in Paris, France, which she loved more than anything. She also loved her parents, since both of them were extremely good-looking, and since she was the direct descendant of a veela. Tanya was heavily spoiled by Natalie and Emmett, and she was taught by Natalie to take advantage of her popularity. She had a lot of friends in muggle school, and she was adored by the teachers. When she turned eight, she received her letter to Beauxbatons Academy, which made her and her parents extremely excited. She loved attending Beauxbatons, and like in Muggle School, she was loved by the teachers, and she received Straight O's in everything. She obtained tons of friends, which she took advantage of, and she taught them to constantly look down on those who hated them, saying they were just jealous of them and their popularity. In her fourth year, she tried out for the Beauxbatons Fire Quidditch Team, and made it in as a beater. She obtained this position until her seventh year, when she switched to a Keeper. In the summer of her eighth year, Tanya met a guy named Walter Reynolds, who was a muggle. He was the son of a good friend of Emmetts, and they would hang out all the time during that summer. Then finally, she told Walter about her magic abilities, and that she was a wizard. She then told him not to tell anyone, and he swore he wouldn't. They began dating, even when Tanya returned to Beauxbatons, but she kept in touch with Walter using an owl one of her friends owned. Unfortunately, during March, she recieved a letter from him, saying that he was breaking up with her. It was then Tanya discovered that Walter was only interested in her because of her looks, and because of her witch powers, not because of her personality. In his letter, Walter said that he absolutley hated Tanya, and that she was nothing but a brat who only was popular because of her looks. He also added that he'd found someone better for himself, someone who actually liked him. Tanya threw the letter into the fire, enraged at Walter, but also very upset. When her friends found her, she was on her knees crying. She was comforted by her friends, and slowly, she explained to them what had happens. Her friends told her that she was an amazing friend to them, and that she shouldn't listen to Walter. At first, she didn't believe them, and she thought they were lying, but then, they asked her what happened to the Tanya who wasn't afraid of what people cared. After that, Tanya toughened up, and became even more mean to the other girls around her. She didn't care, though, because she had her friends, she was beautiful, and she was happy. Personality Tanya is very stuck-up, selfish, and very rude. She is not afraid to speak her mind, especially when she wants her voice to be heard. She has dictator control over most of the other students, and she normally makes people afraid of her. She knows people speak of her behind her back, but she doesn't care, because she knows they're just jealous of her. Looks Tayna has long, flowing blonde hair and brown eyes. She stands at 5'2, but doesn't care. Since Tayna is the direct descendant of a veela, she is extremely pretty, and she is not afraid to rub it in other people's faces. Wand Tayna's wand is made of rosewood, and is 10 inches long. It has a unicorn hair core. Alliances *Evan Saunders (Cousin) Enemies *Shelia Applbaum *Megan Tucker *Juliette Kosslyn *Alexandra Baker *Marzia Comasco *Ciara Bauden *Brendan Nichols (Yule Ball Date) Abilities/Traits *Tanya is a pureblood. *Tanya can walk in eleven inch high heels without falling. *Tanya attends Beauxbatons Academy. *Tanya exceeds in transfigurations. *Tanya's parents are extremely rich. *Tayna is very popular at Beauxbatons Academy. *Tayna is loved by the teachers at Beauxbatons Academy. *Tanya is a Keeper on the Fire Team. *Tanya plays Quidditch. *Tanya is the Queen Bee at Beauxbatons Academy. *Tayna is very pretty. *Tanya always carries a huge amount of galleons with her. *Tanya is the direct descendant of a veela. Gallery Tanya Wand.png|Tanya's Wand Tanya02.jpg Tanya03.jpg Tanya04.png Tanya05.jpg Tanya06.jpg Tanya07.jpg Tanya08.jpg Tanya09.jpg Tanya10.jpg Tanya11.png Tanya12.png Category:Student Category:Female Category:Quidditch Player Category:Beauxbatons Student Category:Keeper Category:French Category:Seventeen Category:MermaidatHeart